Despues de la Tormenta
by PrettyLittleLu
Summary: Lo que deberia haber pasado en el capitulo 2x12, final de media temporada, entre Aria & Ezra. Mi primer FanFic & la escribo en español por dos razones: 1  Necesitabamos alguna FanFic de Ezria en español & 2  Todavia no estoy segura acerca de mi ingles.


-Se porque estas aquí- sentencio Ella

-Necesitas entender que yo...

-Basta; este es un pueblo muy chico. La gente ve cosas & hablan. En verdad pensé que eras un profesor excelente.

-Estoy enamorado de ella - Dijo Ezra, desde su corazon

-Te voy a dar una oportunidad para que te vayas de aquí, no porque te la merezcas, sino porque esta es la última cosa con la que necesitamos lidiar ahora mismo. Y cuando te vayas, vas a tener que seguir andando porque si los padres de Spencer se enteran de esto ellos te arruinaran

-Ella...

Se sintió el abrir de una puerta & todos se dieron vuelta mirando en la dirección de donde había venido el ruido, cuatro chicas vestidas de fiesta pero cubiertas en barro, atravesaron la puerta corriendo hacia sus padres, que las esperaban del otro lado, nadie entendía nada, pero eso tampoco importaba.

Los padres de Emily que acababan de entrar por la otra puerta, corrieron hacia ella, la abrazaron. Le preguntaron si se sentía bien, pobre Emily, había sido el blanco de A durante mucho tiempo, el blanco mas débil.

Spencer corrió hacia su padre, que la levanto en el aire, y después abrazo a su madre que acababa de salir de la habitación con las chicas.

Ella finalizo su conversación con Ezra ni bien oyó la puerta, & no le dio tiempo a Ezra de explicarle que no estaba saliendo con Spencer, sino con Aria, con su hija. Si había sido tan dura pensando que era con Spencer con quien el salía, que le diría cuando se enterara que era su hija de quien él estaba enamorado. Tenía que descubrir una manera de solucionar esto, pero tenía que averiguarlo con Aria, solamente con ella podía pensar claramente. Millones de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, sopesaba todas las opciones con rapidez pero ninguna lo convencía, como estaba ella, después de escuchar el mensaje que Aria le dejo en su celular, Ezra había salido corriendo de Hollis directo hacia la estación de policía de Rosewood, pero no sabía que pasaba, no sabía si ella estaba herida ni la razón por la que las retenían ahí. Solo sabía que ella lo necesitaba, como él la necesitaba a ella cada minuto de su vida. Ezra comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta unos pasos por detrás de Ella, pero cuando vi que las chicas salían de ahí, sintió pánico por un segundo y se quedo petrificado a mitad de camino, con los ojos clavados en Aria. Estaba toda sucia, con cara de haber llorado mucho & él no toleraba verla así, en ese momento hubiera corrido para abrazarla y decirle que no importaba lo que había pasado, que él iba a estar con ella para siempre. Pero claro, no estaba solo, Aria abrazaba a sus padres, Ella su madre, Ezra volvió a poner sus pensamientos en la conversación que había tenido con Ella unos segundos antes, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Aria.

Fue una cuestión de segundos, Aria corrió a abrazar a sus padres, cuando los tenia abrazados uno con cada brazo, levanto la cabeza y miro por medio de ellos, y ahí estaba el, hermoso como siempre, con la mirada clavada en ella, pero totalmente inexpresivo. Después de esa llamada, Aria no sabía si iba a volver a verlo, pero él estaba ahí, como había estado siempre, solo que a veces ella lo olvidaba, pero Ezra era diferente, era la persona más dulce & comprensible del planeta y sin dudas ella tenía mucha suerte de haber terminado con él, cuanta suerte, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero que él estuviera ahí significaba el mundo para ella. Un fluvial de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo, una electricidad circulo por todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, una fuerza inexplicable la arrastro hacia él, Aria soltó a sus padres, y ellos la quedaron mirando, pero ella ya no los miraba, tenía su mirada, en otro par de ojos, unos ojos que siempre habían estado ahí para ella, y empezó a correr hacia él. Si sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sabía que después de esto quizás no lo podría ver nunca, o sus padres la odiarían, o peor aun el podía ir preso, pero puso todos esos sentimientos de lado mientras corría, si el quería la podía parar, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

Ni bien Ezra volvió en sí, la vio mirando directamente dentro de sus ojos, como quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, era lo que mas quería en el mundo, y cuando la vio corriendo hacia él, se dio cuenta que eso era todo, era el final del secreto, era el momento decisivo, pero de verdad tampoco le importaba, porque ella estaba bien, y lo amaba de la misma manera que el a ella.

Corrió, parecía un camino interminable, que tan lejos estaba pensó Aria, pero su mente estaba en algo más importante, cuando Ezra la vio llegar abrió sus brazos para abrazarla, y ella salto dentro de ellos. Finalmente había llegado, estaba con él, estaba segura, nada mas importaba. Busco desesperadamente su boca & la encontró mas que fácil, era consciente de que todos incluyendo sus padres los estaban mirando, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en amor; en cuanto amaba a ese hombre, en lo feliz que la había hecho, en lo que el significaba para ella. Tuvieron que separar sus labios para respirar pero volvieron a besarse, era el beso más dulce que se habían dado jamás, estaba cargado de Amor, de esa necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro. Ezra puso sus manos que antes abrazaban a Aria una en su cara para acariciarle la mejilla, y una en su cintura para poder acercarla más a él, si es que esto era posible, Aria mientras tanto puso sus manos en la nuca de Ezra y le acaricio el pelo, como amaba acariciarle el pelo, era hermoso.

Despues de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Ezra separo la cara de Aria de la suya & la miro a los ojos, ella quería seguir besándolo, solo podía mirar su boca, pero finalmente se rindió, abandono sus puntitas de pie, en las que se había parado para besarlo, y mirándolo a los ojos le agarro la mano, sabía que en cuanto se diera vuelta el infierno se desataría. Respiro hondo, miro a Ezra buscando su aprobación el asintió con la cabeza y ella se dio vuelta quedando de frente a sus padres, sus amigas y todos los demás.

Estaban todos absortos, como si nadie pudiera creer lo que estaban viendo, todos menos Hanna, Spencer y Emily por supuesto que ya lo sabían desde hacía un tiempo, aunque no podían disimular su cara de sorpresa tras lo sucedido. Quien iba a pensar que Aria & Ezra iba a delatar su secreto de esa manera. La primera en decir algo fue la madre de Aria…

-Pero…Spencer…Auto…ARIA!

Aria puso los ojos en blanco, le parecía gracioso que su madre todavía pensara que Ezra salía con Spencer.

-No mama, Spencer no sale con Ezra, soy yo. Ezra es mi novio- Cuando dijo esta frase Ezra le apretó la mano, ella lo miro, se estaba mordiendo el labio, con cara de tímido, como si no supiera que iba a suceder después. Era tan hermoso…

-Aria no lo puedo creer, Ezra confiaba en vos, te deje entrar en mi casa, estar con mis hijos, y vos lo único que hiciste fue obligar a mi hija de 17 años a estar con vos, es ilegal, era tu alumna Ezra! Deberías estar preso o…

-EH! Eh! Mamá a mí nadie me obligo a hacer nada, nosotros nos amamos, es real, él es la única persona que completa mi vida, que me hace sentir segura, querida…

-Esto es intolerable, Byron hace algo-Grito Ella sacudiendo a su marido

-Él fue el único que estaba ahí cuando vos no estabas mamá, me ayudo, me entendió y me apoyo cuando vos te habías ido – Dijo Aria sin darle espacio a su padre para hablar – Además nos conocimos antes de saber que iba a ser mi profesor, nunca lo planeamos, las cosas se fueron dando. El trato de dejarme, se fue, pero nos necesitamos el uno al otro, nos amamos.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ninguna excusa – Byron hace algo!

-Aria, hija lo que están haciendo ustedes dos está mal, muy mal, pero no creo que sea el lugar apropiado para hablarlo, deberíamos hablarlo tranquilos cuando todos tengan tiempo y espacio para contar su parte de la historia. Ezra, sinceramente me decepcionaste, nunca espere eso de vos. Sé que debería estar más enojado, pero no lo estoy. Aria paso por muchas cosas con la muerte de Alison, nuestra separación, hubieron muchas cosas que ella tenía que soportar sola, y fue muy tonto de nuestra parte pensar que ella podía pasar por todo eso sin ayuda de alguien, y por más que nos cueste aceptarlo, vos fuiste la persona que ella eligió para confiarle todo, y Aria está bien, así que supongo que tu trabajo está bien hecho.

Aria miro a Ezra, no lo podía creer, estaban los dos con la boca abierta, todavía no entendían que era lo que había dicho su padre, nada de echarlo, de gritarle, de decirle a Aria que no lo podía ver más. Aria le dio un beso más a Ezra sobre los labios y fue a abrazar a su padre.

Su madre no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella contaba con que Byron le iba a poner los puntos, los iba a separar, pero no había sido así, se había puesto de su lado. Pero a ella nada le iba a cambiar esa idea, su hijita estaba saliendo con un hombre mayor, que además había sido su profesor, era algo ridículo y tenía que terminar.

Cuando Aria soltó a su padre, fue hacia su madre, la miro, como buscando el perdón en sus ojos,

- Lo amo, mamá. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer que cambie eso, podrán separarnos o algo peor, pero nuestro amor va a seguir intacto, nunca conocí a alguien como él, si tan solo llegaras a conocerlo mejor…

Ella miro a su hija, en el fondo la entendía, como no la iba a entender, pero era Ezra, era mayor, Ya no sabía que pensar.

Aria abrazo a su madre por un instante, y luego se dio vuelta y camino de nuevo hacia donde estaba Ezra, cuando llego a él, lo agarro de la mano, que hermoso que era eso, poder agarrarse de la mano cuando quisieran sin preocuparse por mas nada, su secreto había sido revelado, ya no sentían ese peso sobre sus espaldas, y era mejor así, mucho mejor.

-Necesito hablar un minuto con Ezra a solas, ya volvemos-Dijo Aria, su madre iba a decir algo, pero Byron la detuvo en seco, y le hizo un gesto como diciendo dejalos.

Ya solos en una de las habitaciones de la estación de Policía, Aria se sento en la falda de Ezra, y lo miro a los ojos, necesitaba besarlo, sentir que estaba ahí, que no se iria. Ezra la agarro de la nuca y la beso apasionadamente, por un instante estaban de nuevo en el apartamento de Ezra, era una tarde como cualquier otra de las que habían pasado allí, todo era perfecto, simplemente asi, juntos.


End file.
